Backpack
This article is about the character. For the episode, click here. Backpack is a friend and special helper to Dora who helps her on all of Dora's adventures. Just like Dora, Backpack can speak both Spanish and English. Backpack is a real go-getter with a can-do spirit. As Backpack says in her signature song, "Anything that you might need, I've got inside for you." From binoculars to sticky tape, Backpack's loaded up with everything Dora might need for her quest, though it's up to the viewer to pick out the item that will solve the problem at hand. Description Dora's purple backpack (originally voiced by Sasha Toro, and currently Dur by Alexandria Suarez beginning with the fifth season), provides whatever Dora needs to complete her quests. The backpack is a magic satchel, which has been known to produce large items, including multiple ladders, two complete space suits (one each for Dora and Boots) and other items that simply could not fit inside it. Backpack seems to have a lot of extra space within her fabric to be held in such a small area. She was given to Dora as a present by her mother and father. To make the Backpack open up, Dora asks the viewers at home to say "Backpack". The Backpack then sings a little introduction and asks the viewers at home to choose what Dora needs from among the Backpack's contents. Afterwards, the remaining contents go back into Backpack, who says, "Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum, ¡delicioso!". Backpack suffered a broken strap in the episode "Sticky Tape" But help of the tape, Dora taped the strap back together. Looks Backpack is mostly purple. She has white eyes with black pupils and yellow eyebrows. When Backpack opens her mouth, it's burgundy. Appearances Backpack appears in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer. Her first appearance was in The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. There's a nonspeaking cameo appearance for her during the We Did It! ''song in ''Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure. Trivia *Backpack has appeared on every episode from Season 1-4. Starting with season 5, she doesn't show her face as often. *When Backpack is asked for help on HD episodes, she becomes a computer generated imagery character just like Map. *Backpack returns in the episode Return to the Rainforest from Dora and Friends: Into the City!. She becomes a little different after her bottom side got torn apart on the cliff but Kate was able to mend her. While mending her, Isa's flower, Bud became sewn into Backpack, however Bud didn't mind and Isa said it was okay, as Bud wanted to go on adventures with Dora. Following that episode, she joins the cast of Dora and Friends: Into the City! along with Bud and once again accompanies Dora on her adventures. When asked for help, Bud goes inside Backpack to help find what Dora needs. Also while mending her, Kate made some alterations to Backpack's design, which Bud was incorporated into as well. *Backpack never does a Character Find. Gallery Dora and Friends Return to the Rainforest Friends Past & Present.png|Backpack's new design from Dora and Friends: Into the City! in the episode Return to the Rainforest Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Multiple Show Characters